Keiji Sado
A great man of extreme caliber, a great member of the Blast Burn Bahamuts and the son of their CO Hanzo Tze. He is also chosen from their clan to assist the3 Phoenixes who most likely can end the war. Appearance Keiji has brown hair, and a fair complection. He is a hardened fighter so he is muscular, but not in a very buff kind of way. He also wears a crimson red colored sleeveless long coat, and has an inner black shirt. At the bottom he wears black pants with bracers in the middle. He also wearsa custom belt with a golden insigna of the BBB on it. Personality Though Keiji came from a rather aggressive and severe training, he appears to be a kind and a happy-go-lucky kind of person. He is also a bit helpless but active kind of person, that can sometimes leave him in a bad position. Though he may be kind, he is also a kind of person who enjoys a little good sparring and fighting. He is quite strong and somewhat untamemable, just like his element the fire. Though he may be a fierce fighter, he is also have keen intellect, he can make an almost hopeless kind of situation and turn the tides to the enemy, no matter how out-gunned or out-numbered it is. He can also be a wise person and somehow a harsh but great teacher at that. History Like all Bahamut Clan People, Keiji went through aggressive and vicious trainings.Keiji excelled in both Strength and intelligence, and people are even seeing that he might also possibly walk in his father's footsteps. As also a person with high intellect he is also an assistant strategist to his father and other great strategist. When he was still 5 he was already started to be trained. So Keiji experienced a lot of hardships and pain even when he was still a kid, so life was a bit hard for him. But despite these sufferings he has still develop a happy personality, partly due to his friendship with two people. During the 7th stage of his training Keiji was sent out to an unforgiving and harsh forest place. During those years he joined an outlaw group called The Fox Bandit Elite Assassins, where he was taken in by their leader, and also when he met Ren, Mikan Runa and the other Fox bandit elites. There his survival and intellect was put to the test. During the last stage of training, Keiji obtained a tremendously enormous amount of power, which caused a large portion of his power to be sealed for his own sake. Little is known for whether where, how and why he got that gigantic amount of power, but one thing's for sure, that before he got that amount of power, his comrades perished in front of his very eyes. Abilities Keiji's abilities are mainly composed of fire techniques, like all in BBB. Keiji has already mastered his fire ability when he was still 14 (a year before the story's plot), which is also an incredible feat even in the Bahamut clan. And also like the all the Bahamut clans he can also use the J-Ability, an ability which one can junction another ability to his own main ability(like the one he used on [[Fuego to teach him a lesson.